Potential Energy
by K.Yoshi654
Summary: Waking up with no memories this mutant finds her way into the "capable" hands of Colonel Stryker. While unraveling her past she must make the decision if its better to be ignorant, or all powerful.
1. Lightning

**Hi, so this actually a remake of another fic I made on a different account, but let's just treat it as brand new. It'll take place in Wolverine:Origins, and the characters will show up soon. I'm just setting it up. So please enjoy and leave a review! I do not own the X-men. **

** K**

* * *

><p>The sun streamed down strongly on this beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky and simply put, a perfect day. A massive green field spread as far as the eye could see with dash of yellow flowers in some areas. The air was sweet, and one could hear the sound of cicadas throughout the grass. A gentle breeze blew the tall grass lightly, revealing a motionless body lying in the sea of green. It looked like it had been there for a while, grass had grown over it and the weather had done a number on the clothes.<p>

It moved.

A finger twitched and body lurched a bit up. A moan escaped the once knocked out body. There was a shift in weight and her eyes fluttered open slightly.

"Ugh," she wailed louder now, as if she couldn't remember how to speak. The body was a girl and her eyes snapped shut at the sight of sunlight.

Another random twitch, her right arm flailing away, "Blaurgh," she made more noises. After fifteen more minutes of unintelligent noises and awkward movement the girl slowly opened her eyes again.

The sun still made her eyes sting but slowly she was able to take in the whole area, though the colours still blended together and some things were still blurry.

"Wh-w," her lips felt unfamiliar and fat. Her thoughts were moving slowly. AS if she couldn't exactly remember how the English language worked.

What, she thought the word clearly. What. Still pushing through the fogginess that was her mind she continued. English, that's what she was speaking, right? Her thoughts moved faster now. She was laying on… grams? No, that didn't feel right, GRASS! That's what it was. Sun, dirt, bugs, flowers, she was on a roll now. Ok, now to… uhh, speak! Yah, if she could think it, she could speak.

"H-a-hh…" it was so hard, why was it so hard? "H-hi," she whispered her voice still sounded odd and new to her.

This all took about an hour.

However she grinned, moving her fingers slightly. They actually moved in the way she wanted them to now. She moved her arms a bit, feeling was coming back. She blinked, now she just had to remember.

She decided to practice talking, "O-ok, I-I mm-am…" she paused, unsure. Scrunching up her face in intense thought she flew through her memories. This was exactly zero.

"Co-mone, s-in-ink," she grimaced. Jane? Lisa? Susan? Stephanie? Amanda? She went through every name she could think of, which was a lot, but not one seemed familiar. It was as if she didn't even know anyone by those names. No faces to put to them, not even movie stars. But hold on, how was it she could remember names, but not a single person? She had forgotten everything but still knew common knowledge."

She began speaking again, trying to reassure she remembered all the normal everyday things. "S-guy i-z blue, grass ga-gree-n, bir-rds si-ng," she spoke shakily. Slowly she rolled over, she squinted her eyes at the brightness.

She spent another two hours working on her speech, trying to push herself up and racking her brain for any memory. By the end she was sitting up and could almost speak normally, but with a stutter. Nothing came back to her, hell she didn't even know what she looked like. The girl brought up her arms, turning them over. Her hands were small, thin but short fingers. Her nails were uneven as if she had tried to cut them with scissors or she was lazy. Darker skin, Asian, she was unsure at Chinese, Korean, Filipino, Japanese, or something else. Hell, how could she remember all those things, traits but not her god damn name?

Oh good she remembered how to swear.

Ignoring her inner thoughts she spoke out loud, "Ok, l-lots of cuts. B-bruises and s-cabs. I w-was fighting. A-nd burns. I cou-ldn't have b-been here l-ong then or I'd be healed." But looking down at her stomach her shirt was torn apart, barely covering her. Her pants or shorts, she couldn't tell, were the same. Weeds and vines had grown on her, circling her waist and legs. It didn't make sense. Did she pull a sleeping beauty? Ok, ok she calmed herself. She was thin, that was nice, and her legs looked athletic. The girl wasn't wearing shoes or socks.

Her head turned quickly at the sound of rumbling, in the distance, moving quickly, a huge mass of dark clouds approached. The bright day was soon to be ruined. "Shit," she muttered and started to smack her legs. She was still a little hazy but she remembered being in an open field was not a good idea in a thunderstorm.

"Come on, come on!" she was panicking, rain was pouring from the sky now, and darkness replaced the sun. Still her legs refused to move. The sound of thunder increased.

"Ok, c-calm down, I a-mm on a h-ill. I've got to g-get l-lower," she began to drag herself down the hill only using her arms. It was painful and difficult, but she made it there. She looked down at her arms again, they were filthy with mud. The rumbling grew,

The girl was exhausted and her breathing was heavy as if she had just run a marathon. She yelped at the clap of thunder and flash of bright light. She pushed her soaking hair from her eyes. The girl realized it was dark, black or brown. Suddenly she realized that the she could hear a familiar sound. She racked her brains trying to remember what it was.

Rain falling on a lake.

She looked up and found herself looking at a small lake, "How c-could I miss this," she moaned. She looked down at the water, her head blocking the patter of rain on the lake. She looked down at her face for the first time. She was slightly disappointed, she wasn't gorgeous like a model maybe she was cute though. Messy dark hair, thin face slightly malnourished and reddish lips. The thing that creeped her out the most though were her own eyes. They were like two black holes that never ended or they reminded her of a corpse's eyes. She couldn't tell the iris from the pupil, she looked away. Too weird.

There was another flash of lightning and clash of thunder almost at the same time. The girl scrambled away from the side of the lake. Water was bad in a lightning storm, right?

Another strike.

"Shit, shit, shit," she muttered trying to move her legs, no reaction. What if they never worked again? But she seriously couldn't worry about that, she was pretty sure if she got hit by lightning she would die. And she had only felt like she had lived for about 5 hours now.

She tried to shake the water off of her face to no avail, "A bit f-farther, just a b-bit more," she chanted herself, her arms tired. The girl screamed and dived away as a bolt of lightning hit close to her, leaving a smoking patch of ground. She was beyond scared, she trembled nervously.

"Curl up in a b-ball right?" she cried, she bit her lip in fear. She lay on the ground praying for safety.

With another flash and boom, a scream broke through the field. Lightning had struck.


	2. Power

**Another update! I don't own the X-men, enjoy and review thanks!**

**K**

* * *

><p>It was if she was being disintegrated from the inside out. Someone must have slashed her spine with a sword, because that's what it felt like. She lost her sight, and smelt the burning of her own skin. Maybe her organs were boiling alive, or being ground into mincemeat. The girl didn't even realize that she had been thrown about 3 metres across the field. She didn't even feel herself hitting the ground face first.<p>

But there was something odd that followed the pain, something that was worth all the pain. It was odd, but it started in her chest, an odd warm feeling. Then it turned to some sort of comforting burning feeling and it absorbed all the pain. That wasn't the end of it; it filled her with some sort of power or energy. She felt whole, as if before she had been empty, worthless and incomplete. The burning increased, spreading quickly. Her eyes flew open as the burning tried to escape, and she screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure.

* * *

><p>Emma heard the scream as she scrambled up the muddy hill in the rain. The lightning had moved on but still it poured. The men had been chasing for almost three hours now. She didn't know why they wanted her but she assumed because she was a mutant. Emma was out of breath, she had changed back to her normal form because she was able to run faster this way.<p>

"Hello?" she called over the hill. Maybe there was someone who could help her. The police was an unlikely idea, maybe another mutant. Desperate for any help she booked it over the hill.

She tried to stop at the top of the hill when Emma saw the squirming body of someone through the thick rain. She swore she could see gold shimmers coming off her body. While trying to stop she hit mud and slid down the hill, rolling in the filthy mud. She came to a stop a couple feet from the body.

Surprise took over Emma's face when she came face to face with what turned out to be another girl. Her eyes were yellow, bright yellow almost _electric. _Speaking of electricity, some bounced off the girls skin randomly, encircling her body in a 5 foot radius like a barrier. Emma yelped as she was struck, the stinging was painful and her arm was smoking. She changed into her diamond form and the electricity bounced off harmlessly.

"Hello! Can you hear me? Are you ok?" Emma yelled over the girl's awful screaming.

The strange girl screamed but Emma could hear her moan, "Help, help me."

` "I don't know about her, but I can hear you girly," Emma joined in on the screaming when she turned around and came face to face with a man with a blade in his hand and another on his back.

Emma blocked the blade with her arm and scrambled backwards towards the electric girl. The man moved toward her but jumped back from the sudden shock.

"Who the hell is this other chick?" the man asked a look of annoyance on his face. He pressed a button on some sort of walkie-talkie on his vest, "Stryker, send Creed and Zero. There's another mutant here putting up some electric wall. Looks like she isn't all too well."

He turned to look at Emma with a grin, "Why Emma? Couldn't just make things simple could you?"

Frightened, looked over at the girl next to her as the unknown man babbled on about saying that "electric girl" wasn't on his list as he read other nicknames for other mutants off his hand. She saw burns appearing on her skin, and a disgusting smell of burnt meat filled her sense of smell. Worse, Emma noticed blood dripping from her nose as more and more electricity flew off her body. If she didn't get a hold of herself soon, she was going to die.

"Hey!" Emma tried to get her attention.

"It burns, make it stop," the strange girl mumbled. Emma noticed her clothes were worn out, quite a bit. Her black hair was long, slightly wavy. She was probably a halfie of some sort. Asian and something European maybe. Emma shook the girl violently.

She spoke calmly this time, "If you can hear me. Calm down, deep breaths!" She tried to remember the things her sister had told her to do when Emma's own powers had manifested and she couldn't stop being diamond.

It appeared the electric girl could hear her as her breathing became more full and normal. The electricity was starting to relax and the radius grew smaller and smaller until only a few sparks danced over the girl's skin. She looked up at Emma with a look pain, but relief. Her eyes glimmered gold now, strong but not as bright as the yellow they were before.

"Thank you," she moaned, but things were far from over as the man with swords moved towards them with a devilish smile on his face.

* * *

><p>He spoke kindly for someone who was about to kill them was all the unknown girl could think. The burning was gone but the comforting tingling feeling still filled her body. "Who are you? And who are these people?" she asked the girl who had saved her. The girl, they both appeared around the same age, maybe 18, appeared to be made of glittering diamonds. It both shocked and awed the girl.<p>

"I'm Emma! These men have been trying to capture me all day because I'm a mutant. Like you!" she explained. She grabbed electric girl's hand and pulled away as the two ran away from the man who didn't run after them but simply walked. The rain easily slid off her body unlike the girl who kept wiping the water off her face.

The unknown girl gave Emma a look of confusion, "Mutant? What's that?"

"Are you kidding me?" Emma asked, flabbergasted.

Electric girl shook her head, "Look, I can't remember anything! Where I'm from, why I'm in this field, or even who I am!" She paused and realized she was running, "I can walk again!" she exclaimed happily.

Emma ignored the last comment, not wanting to not get even more confused, "Ok, but you know how to speak English and common knowledge I'm assuming?"

"Yah I know America, Canada, and Europe. I know science things like the periodic tables," electric girl scrunched her face, "I can remember some history, Japan got nuked, Germany lost. Cold war started, Cuban missile crisis."

Emma nodded, "But you have no recollection of mutants? I mean it was during the Cuban missile crisis they came out!"

"No, nothing," electric girl admitted.

Waving her arms, but still running Emma said, "Well how about the fact that you were shooting electricity out of your body! And still are!" Emma pulled up electric girl's arm. "That seems perfectly normal to you?"

"Holy shit!" the girl exclaimed looking at her arms, "They are electric!" Emma had to pull her along to make sure she didn't stop running. "But how?" electric girl looked at Emma.

"Mutations let us do crazy things. Like me, I can change to diamond," she pointed at herself.

Electric girl acknowledged this with a nod but was cut short as she spun around. Emma noticed that the arm she flung shimmered with some sort of gold coating. There was strange noise of something sounding like the dull thud of metal. A bit of dirt was flung upward as the deflected bullet hit the ground.

"How?" Emma asked shocked at electric's girl reflexes. The girl seemed equally as shocked her eyes wide open. It was one thing to block a bullet but when the girl wasn't used to her powers did this in the rain? Something didn't add up.

Still standing still in the rain the girl tried to explain what had come over her, "I felt it. I felt the bullet moving towards us like I could feel the energy in its movement. And then my body," she looked down at her own hands, "It did it on its own."

"Are you lying to me?" Emma asked, suspicious.

The girl looked at her with wide open eyes, "No! I swear. I don't know what's happening to me!"

Emma accepted her reply, mostly because they were no being hunted by some sniper. But she couldn't help but get a bad feeling. As electric girl began to bring her defensive arms down a bullet went through the palm of her hand.


	3. On and Off

**Another chapter! Big thank you to X-Nerd/Lydia for the review! Thank you so much you made feel so happy :D Sorry about the powers being similar! This fic is based on a really old story I wrote... But I also really enjoyed your story! Anyway thank you so much! More reviews are always welcome! *hint, hint, nudge, nudge* Enjoy!**

**K**

* * *

><p>Electric girl screamed and pulled her hand back to her chest. The wound was terribly huge on the side the bullet had come through. Blood dripped down her hand mixing with the rain. The pain was bad but the warm tingling feeling coated in it. It wasn't as bad as the pain before, but still…<p>

"Oh my god!" Emma was screaming with her, she stepped in front of the girl to block any more shots and kept pushing her back, trying to out run the sniper. Emma noticed the girl's eyes glowing brighter as she wailed deliriously. Emma tore off the bottom of her shirt, as the other girl barely had a shirt.

Tying it around her hand tightly, Emma tried to calm the girl down while trying to look for any more assassins, "Its ok! It'll stop bleeding." Electric girl bit her lip and began breathing through her nose heavily.

"Who the hell are these psychopaths? And why are they chasing you?" the girl gasped.

"Psychopaths? I'm hurt, I personally think of myself as an entertaining madman," Emma spun around to see the man with swords again.

More electricity came off of the girl's body, as if sensing danger. The strange man kept talking, "So what do we have here? You seem powerful enough, but you can't do shit all can you?" he stuck out his hand, "By the way Wade, Wade Wilson, ladies?" With the creepy grin both Emma and electric girl shrunk away from the hand.

"Whoa, no need to be rude!" Wade retracted his hand and tried to look angry but failed. "But really ladies, I'm a nice guy, sweet charming, I've got abs," Wade grinned pulling up his shirt.

"Ok enough of this bullshit!" electric girl stuck up her electric arm. But nothing happened.

"Umm, having trouble?" Wade asked.

Electric girl turned and hissed at Emma, "How do I work this thing?"

Emma shrugged, "I turn into diamond! I don't shoot electricity out of my arms!" The other girl shook her head and gave her a look that said, "So?" Emma gave a look of annoyance, "Ok, try shooting like a gun?"

"Ooh! I know try waving your arms around wildly!" Wade tried to add unsheathing his other sword.

"Don't you ever shut up?" electric girl put her hand up in a gun hand position, "Bang!"

A gold electric bolt flew from her finger hitting Wade throwing him across the field. A grin came onto her face, "It worked!" She ducked suddenly as a blade flew over her head. She rolled back and Emma moved forward blocking the Wade with her arm.

"Man I have great reflexes!" electric girl looked at her palm. "Ok, sometimes I have great reflexes," she admitted.

Emma blocked another blade. Wade was not impressed, "Can't you too just let me capture you?" A sound like an explosion caused Emma to be tossed towards Wade who grabbed her arms, the sniper was at work again.

"A little help?" Emma wailed at electric girl who nodded and stood up.

"I got it!" Fingers in the gun formation again she fired another bolt, hit Wade convulsed and let Emma go who in turn ran towards the other girl.

Emma looked at the girl desperately, "Can't you do anything else? Like more harmful? I mean you're not even knocking him out!"

"Look I'm trying!" she brought up her hand like a gun again, "Come on!" she screamed trying to release more electricity. Many streams came off her arm this time Wade laughed and dodged it.

"You think I was going to fall for that again? You must think poorly of me then," Wade mocked them.

Electric girl was breathing heavily, as if she was out of breath. She heard a click from behind her head, she scrunched up her face in frustration, "Oh come on."

A smooth voice replied, "Power down girls, or the electric one isn't going to make it."

Emma still in her diamond form turned to see an Asian man with a pistol pressed to the electric girl's head. Clad in a bullet proof vest and a sniper rifle attached to his back, he was a fierce sight to see.

"Didn't you hear me, Emma," the man tried to put pressure on the point by using her name.

She wavered, not wanting anyone's blood on her hands, but electric girl interjected.

"Enough!" she screamed, the girl blinked her eyes and they were bright yellow again, glowing brighter than the golden eyes had. Her heart began racing faster and it was as if she had been holding back a flood of water before and now she was letting it all go.

The electricity that came off her body was massive. It was enough force to throw both Wade and the Asian man away, a good 30 feet. A field spawned again encircling both Emma and electric girl. The determined look in the girl's eyes and the way she kept her arms out made Emma realize how hard it was for the girl to do this.

"Are you ok?" Emma yelled gripping the girl's arm.

She laughed, "No! I don't think I'll be able to stop it from electrocuting myself for long!"

Indeed her hands were shaking and even through the rain Emma could see the pain taking over her face, "Stop! We can run now!" With that the electricity stopped all together and the girl collapsed to her knees gasping for breath.

"Holy crap that's hard," she looked at Emma who noticed her eyes were now ink black, like cesspools of nothing. Emma shuddered looking at them, they looked so wrong and blank. Electric girl looked over at the two bodies that weren't moving, "We better get the hell out of here," she stated the obvious wiping the water off her face. She cradled her injured hand while Emma grabbed her arm and the two began running again.

They came to a sudden stop as another man in a long black jacket came over the hill.

"Oh come on, how many of you guys are there?" electric girl complained.

The man flexed his fingers and Emma noticed the disgusting claw like nails he had, "Oh don't worry girl. I'm the last one."

"Get out of the way!" the electric girl growled angrily, Emma was surprised how aggressive the girl was. Another blink and her eyes were bright yellow again and she pushed Emma out of the way. Flinging both her arms up she blasted electricity at the new man who suddenly went onto all fours and gripped the ground strongly. Instead of being blasted away half his body was charred badly and bloody.

The girl stopped in shock, and looked down at her hands, "Oh my god. I didn't mean to do that," as if she had just realized now how dangerous her powers were. But instead of passing out the man stood up again.

"Is that all you got kid?" he rotated his head slowly as if stretching. To the girls amazement his skin was healing at an incredible rate.

While the other girl stood speechless and flabbergasted Emma glared, "You're like us. How can you betray your own kind?" she yelled. She put up her fists in diamond form, she was ready for a fight between the immortal and the unbreakable.

"Ah!" electric girl's sudden scream caused Emma to turn around. Her eyes were black again and she collapsed to her knees and clutched her stomach, "It's gone, why is it gone?" she moaned.

"Wha-" Emma was cut off by being pushed to the ground by the huge man with mutton chops. Standing above electric girl was a smaller man with a short hair. "What did you do to her?" she yelled reaching out for her new found friend.

The man shrugged, "I simply," he made the motion of flicking off a light switching, "Turned off the electricity."

"Empty…" the girl muttered. The tingling had stopped, the flow of energy, the warmth, she felt terrible. Like her drug had been taken away. She pushed herself up, being normal felt so empty, "Give it back!"

"Pick her up Bradley, Stryker is getting impatient," mutton chops ordered gruffly. He grabbed Emma by her diamond arm roughly, she struggled but even being made of diamond didn't help her.

Bradley bent down but the small Asian girl stood up and punched him in the face. He went down hard holding his face in pain.

"Give it back!" she yelled in furry and Bradley took a roundhouse kick to the head. He was out like a light, and as if the switch had been turned on again, the girl had her golden eyes back. "Emma!" she yelled out but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Electric girl spun around in confusion, how did they disappear so quickly?

She heard steps and saw as the Asian man again, "I don't appreciate being electrocuted." He had two pistols pointed at her. He also had a dark burn on the right of his face and a look of contained anger. The electric girl simply looked tired and worn out.

Her head hurt and her palm felt like it was on fire. The tingling was able to keep the pain of the rest of her injuries on bay. Out of all the men she had fought today she could tell this man was the professional out of all of them. She knew she was finished. The girl didn't know where she was, who she was or even what she was.

She held her arms out, "Take me."


	4. Weapons

**Hello again Readers! I hope you are enjoying the story! I don't own the X-Men franchise... sadly D: Anyway thank you so much to X-Nerd again for the review! I really really do appreciate it! I'm still loving your story and good luck in writing! I hope our stories don't become too similar but I don't think they will! So enjoy and review thanks! **

**K**

* * *

><p>Agent Zero studied the girl curiously as her behaviour was erratic and inconsistent. One minute she was able to stop speeding bullets but the next she lets herself get shot in the hand too easily. The girl's eyes were wide and almost innocent in a way despite odd they looked. Agent Zero made note that the girl simply looked helpless and confused.<p>

Electric girl held her arms out, still slightly afraid of the man. It didn't help that he had a gun pointed at her head, "Please, come on. I told you no tricks, just put the gun away!"

Not trusting her, Zero kept the gun pointed at her head but moved closer to her, "Doesn't mean I trust you. Why give up?"

"I'm not stupid, I'd rather stay alive," the girl gave Zero nasty look.

"Give me your name," Agent Zero ordered, he was still curious to who this girl was. The group had come for the diamond girl. Not this electric girl who seemed decently powerful, but schizophrenic in using them.

The girl sighed, "I don't know," she said almost embarrassed.

Agent Zero gave her an odd look, "What?"

"I woke up in this field and I don't know who I am, why I'm here or anything about my past," she tried to explain, throwing up her arms in frustration, tired of answering the question.

The girl was surprised how easy the Asian man accepted this information. Little did she know that Agent Zero simply decided he'd leave this for Stryker to deal with.

"Are you not afraid? You seem pretty calm," Zero questioned.

She shrugged, "Look, I woke up with no memories, thought I wouldn't be able to walk or talk, I got struck by lightning, met a girl who could turn fucking diamond, learnt I could shoot lightning out of my hands, blocked bullets, got shot and people are trying to kill me and a girl I just met." The girl gave Zero a bored look, "I really just want this day to end, and find someone who knows who I am. And I'd really like people to stop shooting at me." After glaring, "Maybe this actually normal for me," the girl jokingly stated.

Agent Zero was only half listening to the girl's banter. He was more focused on trying to decide on how to incapacitate the girl without making her activate her powers, accidently kill here and make sure she couldn't talk anymore. He looked at the back of his gun.

Good enough for him.

* * *

><p>The girl was light, making Zero's job easy he trekked over the field with the unconscious girl over his shoulder. He could hear the helicopter in the distance however the rain covered up the sound. He was still confused at the girl's whole story, it seemed straight out of a novel. The other girl, Emma, it had all been planned. She was apparently a huge factor in Stryker's future plans, not that Zero ever bothered to ask. They were much too complicated to even listen to. Zero much rather just do his job, enjoy it and get paid.<p>

"Creed, I left Bradley on the hill. This girl knocked him out, you're the fastest go get him," Zero stated harshly as he dropped the electric girl onto the floor of the helicopter.

Victor sneered at him. The two never really saw eye to eye, "You get him Chink."

Zero let the insult slide, he wasn't even Chinese. What an idiot. Stryker came out of the front of the copter to intervene, "No arguments Victor, we have to get out of here now. Canada isn't technically in our district." As Victor snarled and ran off, Stryker looked at Zero, "So who the hell is this girl?"

"No idea, she claims to not know any of her past. She may be just refusing to tell us," Zero answered.

Wade was sitting next to Emma, who was shaking in fear as the man placed with her hair while handcuffed and gagged, "I dunno Zero. Chick didn't know how to use her powers."

Zero ignored Wade, "Not the point, point is what do we do with her."

"Well you said she electric?" Stryker asked, wanting to know more about the girl's powers.

Again Wade interjected, "Yup, shot bolts out of her arms, she made some sort of web around her once to protect her and Emma here." Emma jumped as Wade ruffled the top of her head.

"When she was angered, her electricity current increased, making her deadlier," Zero's memory of the girl blocking his bullet came back to him, "When her life was at risk she was able to stop a bullet with some sort of force field on her arm. She didn't even have to see the bullet fired." He also added, "Apparently she was struck by lightning, but she shows no signs of it, only minor burns that are more likely from her using her own powers. So she must have absorbed the electricity. Another note is that Bradley appeared able to shut her down like most electrical devices."

"Oh yah, when I first saw her she was burning herself in her force field," he tapped Emma on the head who shrunk away, "This girl calmed her down."

Stryker leaned down to look at the unconscious girl. He pushed back her dark hair, he then raised an eyebrow at the bloody wound on her forehead.

"I assumed that the Tasers weren't going to work on this one," Zero added.

Her face was surprisingly calm for someone who was knocked out with a butt of a gun. Stryker pulled open one of her eyes revealing the disturbing black iris. Stryker tapped his lip for a second, "Those eyes… They seem familiar."

After a minute of thinking, Stryker shrugged it off as working with too many mutants. He dragged her into a sitting position against the side of the helicopter and handcuffed her there. Creed boarded the helicopter helping a dizzy Bradley on, who sat down immediately and resumed his usual silence. The helicopter took off towards the airport where they would fly back to base. Not realizing that the girl on board would cause years and years of trouble.

* * *

><p>Her dreams were shadowed no real images only shadows of feelings. She felt the press of a soft hand pushing against her face, and then the rush of emptiness. Her dreams changed, burning her chest that wouldn't go away. Slowly the burning and burning would grow, so painful she would do anything to get rid of it. So she woke up.<p>

Gasping and covered sweat the girl looked around. She was no longer in a field but rather bleak room, the walls were metal and what appeared to be a mirror in front of her. Her arms and legs were restrained by metal cuffs. She was more frustrated however that her dreams offered her no answers to the many questions she had.

"Hello?" she yelled loudly.

The mirror shifted revealing an older man the girl hadn't seen at the hill. He was dressed in a military uniform and she knew somehow this was the military outfit of the Americans. She cursed her own mind for knowing useless facts but not her own name.

"Ah, you're finally awake. Good morning," he gave her a curt, polite nod. Confused as usual, the girl awkwardly nodded back.

The man continued, "My name is Colonel Stryker, and I'm simply wondering who you are."

She banged her head against the hard metal surface of whatever she was attached to. For the love of god… But she answered the annoying question, yet again, "No idea."

"Curious," was all Stryker stated looking over the girl, "Nothing? No name? No idea where you live?"

The girl gave him a look of utter frustration, "NO!" she practically yelled.

Ignoring her snappishness, Stryker turned off the microphone that relayed into the holding room. He pressed a button on the walkie-talkie calling one was his info men, "Marcus, I need you to look into reports of missing women. Close to Canada, Asian, approximately 17 to 20 years of age, mutant powers include electricity, and black eyes. I'll fax you over a picture in a bit."

He turned back to the girl who was yelling something that he couldn't hear. He hit the speakers back on and her annoyed voice filled the room.

"-nd I mean I haven't done anything I know of!" she finished her rant.

Stryker spoke into the microphone, "I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

The girl sighed, she was so over repeating herself over and over again, but she did anyway. "I said I don't know what I've done. Why do you have me chained up? It's against my rights!"

"As far as we're concerned you could be an illegal immigrant, a spy, or an assassin."

"What? I don't even know who you are! Or how to use these powers! Let alone I was in a field asleep and you guys stumbled upon me ACCEDENTLY!" she emphasized.

Stryker shrugged, "There's no record of you, and you could be a dangerous mutant." He leaned over his mike, "Oh and for your information. I work for the government, I make weapons."

A shiver ran down the girl's spine when he looked straight at her and said, "I make mutants into weapons."


End file.
